User talk:Ifaigios
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ikariam! Thanks for your edit to the Slinger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jrooksjr (Talk) 12:35, 16 October 2009 New templates I have created some new templates to (Hopefully) help you on the Unit / Ship change over (hopefully less typing over all for you): : and both produce . : , and all produce . : produces . : produces . : produces : produces : produces : produces : produces : All of these can take a parameter to be displayed in the tooltip as well. :: produces : I have modified both and so that they do not display "'- Level #'" anymore so that you can use them to diplay the sword / shield icons in other locations that use them as well :: produces :: produces :: produces :: produces : I hope these help, so that you do not have to keep entering txt Text etc - If you think of others that I have missed let me know -- 17:28, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Spelling The names are currently spelled the same way they are in the games Ikipedia (on the .com servers). Units * Hoplite * Steam Giant * Spearmen * Swordsman * Slinger * Archer * Sulfur Carabineers * Ram * Catapult * Mortar * Gyrocopter * Balloon-Bombardier * Cook * Doctor * Barbarian-Axe Swinger Ships * Ram-Ship * Fire Ship * Paddle-Wheel-Ram * Ballista Ship * Catapult Ship * Mortar Ship * Diving Boat * Cargo Ship Buildings * Town hall * Academy * Warehouse * Tavern * Palace * Governor's Residence * Museum * Trading port * Shipyard * Barracks * Town wall * Embassy * Trading post * Workshop * Hideout * Forester's House * Glassblower * Alchemist's Tower * Winegrower * Stonemason * Carpenter * Optician * Firework Test Area * Wine Press * Architect's Office * Temple Researches Seafaring * Carpentry * Deck Weapons * Ship Maintenance * Expansion * Foreign Cultures * Pitch * Market * Greek Fire * Counterweight * Diplomacy * Sea Charts * Paddle Wheel Engine * Mortar Attachment * Seafaring Future Economy * Conservation * Pulley * Wealth * Wine culture * Improved resource gathering * Geometry * Architecture * Holiday * Culinary Specialities * Helping Hands * Spirit Level * Wine Cellars * Bureaucracy * Utopia * Economic Future Science * Well Digging * Paper * Espionage * Polytheism * Ink * Invention * Cultural Exchange * Anatomy * Optics * Experiments * Mechanical Pen * Bird`s Flight * Letter Chute * Pressure Chamber * The Archimedic Principle * Scientific Future Military * Dry-Dock * Maps * Professional Army * Siege * Code of Honor * Ballistics * Law of the Lever * Governor * Pyrotechnics * Logistics * Gunpowder * Robotics * Canon Casting * Militaristic Future Do you play on a different group of servers? Are they spelled differently there? -- 20:53, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- So they did change the spellings on the Names on the .org servers? We had started a Manual of Styles (INCOMPLETE) on how we format tables, spell names, etc and one of the things we said (again subject to change since it is not formalized) is that we would spell all Researches, Resources, Buildings, Units and Ships the same way that Gameforge does - so that people can copy / paste from the client over to the search window and can find their item easily, thus why the items are spelled in the plural, because that is how Gameforge has spelled it. All of this was also taking into account that in the past, all servers (.com, .org, etc...) were using the same Names and Spellings at that time as well. If they no longer are doing this, then we need to work on our MOS (for short) to keep from having problems in the future. Please look over the MOS and make any comments, suggestions of change, etc on the talk page there so we can discuss it properly. -- 17:11, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Signature Oh by the way, please try to remember to sign your posts on talk pages - so we know who made them. Just add ~~~~ to the end of what you type when you are done and the wiki does the rest. -- 17:11, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: Main Page It refers to the number of active users working on the site (# of users active in the last 30 days) - there used to be another statement that said how many total users and 53 were still active but it was edited and not clarified -- I have now clarified the number - 23:26, October 31, 2009 (UTC) New Image for Research (Tech Tree) I have uploaded a new Tech-Tree image on Research, to reflect the changes in Patch 0.3.2, it however does NOT show what each research can do like the others did (ie 2% reduction in building material). I will see about adding that in later if I can (I am testing a trial program to make flow-charts to make the image. Look it over to make sure that the info is correct in how it connects the researches and then we can go from there. -- 22:54, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Research image Which image do you prefer Long and Skinny or Short and Wide? -- 00:11, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Re:Alliance (Guide) Done -- 22:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations, as of now you are a Administrator - You have been very active in removing vandalism, fixing table formats, answering forum questions, and much more - I had recently gave you the Rollback ability and thought I gave a explanation on it but it appears I did not click on save or something since I see no posting on it - As an admin you will notice you can now Protect pages. Please use this sparingly - mainly if you protect a page make it so that registered users can edit / move the pages - use the Sysop protection only on critical pages (templates) and such - You also will see (on the history of pages) the ability to Rollback (this is the same as Undo but will undo many edits (by the same person that are made in a row) If you need to undo 1 edit then use Undo - if the person made many edits in a row (on the same page) roll back will undo every edit the editor has done in a row until the wiki detects a change by another person, then it will stop undoing edits on that page. -- 02:02, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Re:Barracks Units, Shipyard Ships, Alliances on Server pages ;Barracks Units & Shipyard Ships They are made in the Barracks, Shipyard and the Trading port - I tried calling them Land Units but some of them fly so they are not land, and they can't be Warships because of the Diving Boat. We had them called Units and Ships as they are called in the game, but other complained at that as well - so I went with what they are now (where they are made ) ;Alliances on Server pages Yes, you can delete them - I was doing this in stages - I can't work on any 1 section too long, I get bored with it, so for a few days I delete Alliance on Server pages, work on documenting the templates on other days, and sometimes I work on new templates on other days. -- 15:46, November 9, 2009 (UTC) How to make a category be a link and not a category To make a category be a link (so you can see it in the normal page area and not down in the category section - just add a colon or ' : ' before the name category like this category:Alliances and it will show up as this Category:Alliances or you can then add a pipe to make it show as a different name like this Alliances on Server to show as this Alliances on Server -- 16:00, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Server pages The pages that are Server//'Alpha', Beta, Gamma, etc ... You can delete the Alpha, Beta, Gamma pages yes but not the Server/<'Country Code'>/ pages - I want to combine those pages with their proper category ie Server/us would be merged with Category:US servers and so forth -- 19:14, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :I take it back - we do need to remove the server pages as well (and category pages related to them), because they all need to be reworked when / if we start re-taking alliance pages, otherwise they are not needed -- 19:50, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Server sub pages such as Server/us, Server/uk etc all can be deleted a (as well as sub-pages of those sub-pages) and the categories for the Countries and Languages need to be deleted (they all need to be redone as 1 page (at a later time if we decide to re-start taking alliance pages) that is the only reason for the Category:Spain servers and Category:Spanish servers. No alliance - no need to categories them by language and country -- 20:06, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Re:Deprecated categories The deprecated categories are ones I was renaming (we can't move categories) so we have to manually go to each image and change their category to the new proper category :The one marked as Deprecated Client images ( Category:Images/Client ) needs to be moved to the one marked Category:Client images :The one marked as Deprecated Flag images ( Category:Images/Flags ) needs to be moved to the one marked Category:Flag images Basically I am trying to remove them from a sub-page of the Category:Images to their own page - 19:50, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- I think you removed the wrong listing from the MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar - we should be keeping the ones that do not say deprecated - and relocating the images from the deprecated category to the non-deprecated category and then removing the deprecated category -- 02:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Take things in strides (sections) Do not try to do it all at once, there is just too much to do for the few of us, I tried that once and got burnt out on the wiki back in 2008, have fun with the game, work on the wiki in your free time, do not make it a job or chore, it will be here -- 20:59, November 10, 2009 (UTC) You go girl! I can see you have a lot of edits. That's great! Just be careful and don't burn out. It happened to me. That's why I only have a couple of edits over the past few weeks. It will be easier if you make a checklist of the things you want to improve and write it down somewhere, like your user page. That way we can help you get it all done. If you need my help, just send me a message. rmedic 23:40, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Being an administrator we can go to page and edit the community coner (lower right coner) and use that as your project's page -- 00:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, now they are both in my page and in the myhome page ::You did not have to list it in both - I was just letting you know we can use that space as well (if dont want to edit your user page alot) -- 00:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you all for your advice! I'll try to follow it :) I'm still exploring the features of the wiki and that's why i'm so active these days! Ifaigios 23:47, November 10, 2009 (UTC) margin=0 Just to let you know, when a setting belongs inside of the style=" settings ;" they use the colon not the equal sign such as margin':'''0';' not '''margin=0'. The settings that use =''' are the ones that are stand alone and are outside of the style=" '''settings ;" such as border="1" which can be border=1 as well, when you are just using a single setting. If you use more than 1 setting, such as borders 4 sides then you must use the quotes as in border="1 2 1 2". ;Side note::margin:auto; produces the same effect as text . :This is why I have been removing margin:auto; on some of the charts, that I did not think should be centered, based on what they displayed. -- 15:24, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ---- It could be the different browsers (example class="darktable zebra" on IE 8 show the stripe as a gray color but on Mozilla Firefox 3.55 it is that brown color. align=center does not work on Mozilla Firefox 3.55 (have to use the margin:auto; or text) but does work on IE 8. I have not checked to see how Google's Chrome or Apple's Safari do with these settings, but so far each browser (in general) has a command that does not work on them but does on the others and such. -- 16:20, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ---- I just did a test on Academy using Google's Chrome and style="margin:0;" causes the table to be centered - remember each setting (parameter) inside of style must end in a semi-colon or it will not (example style="margin:auto;") -- 17:51, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Unit / Ship pages I think the charts on the individual Units and Ships pages should not be centered but be sure to add border=1 on the outside of the settings (borders that separate the data, inside of the tables, are not appearing correctly unless that setting is there) - 18:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC) WSM and WSO I just now made 2 new and that link to Workshop instead of the Warehouse for the units and ships pages. -- 18:57, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Re:Research Tree #I was using a Trial copy of that program so I can not remove the watermark until it is a non-trial version. (so no mater what the watermark will be there if I can fix the other things) #I can not make anymore changes to the image at the moment, because the trial copy only lasted for 7-days. I will see if I can download another copy and it still work to let me make any changes. #I guess I was thinking of the Increased production buildings for some reason when I put 2% on the Reduction buildings (that was totally my bad). #I copied the text from the in-game Ikipedia's text calling the research "The Archimedes Principle" and "Birds Flight" in the text and called them "Dive-Bombardiers". #The Ikipedia did not say that Expansion also allows to attack or trade with players from other groups of islands. -- 15:14, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- None of the information came from the Units section of the Ikipedia, it all came from the Research text, because that is where I was doing the work. This is from the Lambda server info: ;Field of Research: Science ;Name: The Archimedic Principle ;Description: We have managed to let a machine fly! Now even the sky isn`t a limit anymore! We can let huge balloons fly over the heads of our enemies and throw fire or bee-hives at them from above! ;Allows: Building Bombardiers in the Barracks ;Current research time: 285D 11h 44m 46s (444,000) ;Next research in this field: Scientific Future ;Requirement(s): ;* Pressure Chamber (Science) They may have fixed a few more spellings or names - but at the time I was making that chart that is what it said (I used the text from the game word for word) other than my mistake on the 2% vs 1% or the total % for reduction costs (2% 6% 14%) At moment I can not change the file (the trial left some hidden files or such - and when I download a new version - it tells me I have to buy it before I can do any more changes ) -- 16:02, November 15, 2009 (UTC) The only alternative is maybe you can download the file - and I send you may (data file it created - it is only 191 kb) and maybe you can make the changes -- 16:05, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- Go to FileFactory then scroll to the bottom and click on the "Download now with FileFactory Basic" to get the file. -- 17:36, November 15, 2009 (UTC)